


JIN POSSIBLE

by privateering



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Anxiety, Guns, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Spies, crawling through air vents, hinted Kim Seokjin/Kim Namjoon - Freeform, its there if u squint, kim possible au, slight Kim Seokjin/Kim Namjoon, spy AU, spy Kim Seokjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateering/pseuds/privateering
Summary: On top of the podium is a royally red cushion holding an unbelievably detailed glass crown, the sight almost too clichéd to be real.-In which Kim Seokjin is the spy we all deserve.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 9





	JIN POSSIBLE

**Author's Note:**

> i want to continue this but my motivation is GONE :((((
> 
> pls like and comment if u enjoy :)))
> 
> also, go check out my Pretty Little Liars/BTS AU!!!!   
> thanks to everyone who reads :)))

Crawling through air vents forces Seokjin to feel a type of claustrophobia he’d never thought he’d experience. Yet, here he was, trying his hardest to slither through one with minimal noise. It’s almost impossible to do this because, firstly, shifty hollow rectangles of metal suspended in the air are not the sturdiest things and secondly, Seokjin was the average weight for his age, making him heavy. For these reasons, he doesn’t attempt to make his journey totally silent (Seokjin is not delusional) and consistently, but tentatively clanks his way through until he reaches the grate.

The current air vent he’s situated in is within an industrial company’s building. For reasons that are unknown to him, there was an artefact or overpriced object secretly brought to this location. The information of the location was discovered with both the help of the client who claimed ownership over it and wanted it back, and the hacker who worked under the same rookie organisation as the spy. His name’s Jungkook and says that he figured it out with the power of bribing workers and hacking into number-plate databases in order to find where the car which took the client’s possessions went.

Through the horizontal lines in the grate, Seokjin can just about make out a small square room, which is all a pristine white, from top to bottom. He blows out a hard breath, getting a grip of himself and trying to rid his vision of claustrophobia induced vertigo. Shifting as much as he can, he tips his head forward until an unambiguous safety cam trying it’s hardest to be ambiguous comes into view. It’s situated in the back right corner of the room (Seokjin’s upper left from his point of view) so it can record almost every corner and anyone who leaves or enters. At this moment in time, the spy notices that the cam is discreetly pointed straight at the alabaster podium in the middle of the room. On top of the podium is a royally red cushion holding an unbelievably detailed glass crown, the sight almost too clichéd to be real.

With a careful grip on a holster at the back of his belt, a gun with a silencer is pulled out. The security camera’s lens harshly smashes as the bullet propels forward and Seokjin grimaces at the dull sound of the gun and the clear sound of the glass.

Still, Seokjin knows that this is no play. His whole mission depends on that crown. Hell, even his own future. The fortune that he could receive from this, the notoriety! A shiver crawls up his spine at a rapid speed, but he shakes it off before he loses his focus entirely.

Just as the spy’s mind goes quiet, two pairs of footsteps that are neither urgent nor laidback tap along the hallway Seokjin knows is directly connected to the door opposite the podium. They increase in volume until they stop right outside the door. _Right on time,_ Seokjin thinks, steeling himself and tensing his body slightly.

As the two people outside fidget with what is most likely either a passcode or a thumb scanner, Seokjin cautiously reaches into the other snug holster at his hip and pulls out a tranquiliser gun. He raises the gun until it’s in his line of sight, moving so both hands steadily grip the weapon. Seokjin sets his aim so it’s vaguely pointed in the area between the pedestal and entry. _Ok, ok._ He runs through his plan mentally. _I’m gonna wait for them to spill a few beans about the plan with the crown, then I’m gonna shoot ‘em with the tranquilisers. I’ll make sure to keep the investigation of the room as short as possible_.

Seokjin inhales, holds it there for a few seconds, and exhales. He’s ready.

The door opens in a way that suggests that the person doing it needs to almost push it forward, the tiniest bit of resistance resonating through the frame. The upwards rectangle that symbolises both a point of entry and exit reveals the two pairs of footsteps to be two young men. The one in front is shorter, with black, slightly mussed up hair, whilst the man following is taller by at least 1 or 2 inches. He has hair of a shade which keeps the answer of whether it’s brown or black unknown, with a choppy fringe just about brushing his full eyebrows. They’re both in crisp white button up shirts, brown tweed trousers and pointed office shoes, Seokjin notes with something akin to amusement.

Before either utter a word, the shorter man waits for the other to properly enter and shuts the door, making sure that it is securely locked. _Listen carefully_ Seokjin mentally berates, for he knows he’s about to hear information which could make or break the bigger picture of this mission.

The taller man circles the podium, eyeing the crown almost hungrily, before sighing and turning to the other man. “So, Mr Min,” He says in an undeniably bored manner, “what was his final offer again?”

“Around 960,000,000 won,” Mr Min shrugs back, just as uninterested. Seokjin’s heart skips a beat at the sound of that number. Although he knows the person who gave him the job will be paying him a lavish amount, a selfish part of him fantasizes the idea of taking the crown for himself.

A sudden bark of laughter startles Seokjin out of his reverie and he jumps hard enough to nearly send the air vents loudly clanking.

“Huh?” The unnamed man gasps out between little wheezes. “He-he really thinks the boss is gonna settle for that? Heh. And here I thought our client wasn’t a dipshit. Jesus Christ.”

Mr Min doesn’t share any amusement and responds. “Well, that’s only the starting offer, isn’t it, Kim? Once we show him the real thing,” he gestures to the crown, “he’ll almost definitely raise the price.” Mr Kim facially expresses his realisation with a grin that Seokjin finds is similar to a rectangle. “And, anyway,” Min continues on, “it’s not like this isn’t the only thing we’re gonna get cash off of. Boss said he’s got his eye on a few new pieces and’s even planned some heist-type situations.” All the while, he keeps his careless aura, but Seokjin’s body tenses. _Oh God,_ he thinks, _definitely not the information I wanted to hear._

Kim rolls his shoulders, throws his head back and blows out a breath. Just as he opens his mouth to answer Mr Min, his sharp eyes connect with Seokjin’s abruptly through the grate of the air vent. Liquid ice shoots up the spy’s spine and Kim’s eyebrows downturn harshly, lips widening in order to shout.

Before a sound can even escape the man’s mouth, Seokjin efficiently aims and shoots his tranquiliser gun as close to the neck he can get. Kim’s knees instantly start buckling, large hands gripping onto the podium, trying to keep himself upright. The gun is re-adjusted so it’s focused on Min’s shoulder, but before the trigger can be pulled, the blaring sound of an alarm bursts through the shocked silence. Seokjin’s eyes dart back to Kim, just in time to see his hand fall away from under the pedestal’s top surface.

_For fuck’s sake._ Seokjin would roll his eyes if he was in a suitable time and place for it. _A goddamn secret alarm button, I should’ve realised._

The thought only flits through his head for mere milliseconds and then he’s painfully manoeuvring in the air vent, attempting to quickly turn around and come back the way he came.

Once he’s back on his hands and knees, the gun in his holster, frantic crawling proceeds. Seokjin tenses his limbs in an attempt to minimise any noise the movement makes; it’s most probably futile, what with the others being able to track this specific air vent to any exits, but still, Seokjin is not taking any chances.

He knows he doesn’t have time for it, but the spy can’t help but hate himself a bit. Thoughts run through his mind like a school of fishes hastily escaping a predator, but a single notion loomed as if it was a thunderstorm. Seokjin thinks back to the advice Namjoon had given him right before leaving the base. _If they see you, your eyes, or even find out which air vent you’re in… shoot them._ The intelligence officer had said it so softly (even lovingly), making it sound like he didn’t just tell his spy to kill someone. The tone had put Seokjin at ease, but now, in the middle of this frenzy to escape, Seokjin hated it.

He hated it because he partially blamed that soothing voice for him not even thinking to pull the trigger. Seokjin imagined that if Namjoon had shouted it in his face, those two men would have blood dripping from their foreheads right now. But, instead, one was knocked out and the other was probably getting a whole army of security officers. Namjoon’s niceness in that moment somehow put the idea of pulling the trigger in the back of his mind, made it feel like committing to the fate of others depending on that bullet flying was inconsequential. Yet, as he kept crawling, self-anger filled his lungs like lighter fluid and his tongue was the flame.

A constant loop of thinking veered both left and right, up and down, around Seokjin’s brain: _you could’ve saved the mission, you could’ve done it. If you’d just pulled that fucking trigger you fucking idiot. I can’t believe you. Pathetic, stupid, WORTHLESS._

Tears cloud his vision but he grits his teeth harshly and wipes them away. After twisting this way and that through the vents, on the verge of an emotional collapse, Seokjin finally sees the grate he’d entered through. It was located right above a tiny hallway which led to a back exit; it had a passcode, but the hacker had easily overridden it and rendered it useless. Through the back exit was the private car-park for the industrial company’s staff, where a car with Jungkook anxiously waiting would be situated at the back, ready for them to make their escape.

Both Seokjin and Namjoon had planned ahead so the spy could blend in with the other workers. Underneath the black over-coat Seokjin’s currently wearing is an almost exact replica of the polo-shirts the employees wear. He takes a cap from the pocket of the coat, puts it on his head and wrestles the extra layer off of him. He’s aware the cap isn’t the best thing for a disguise but it wouldn’t be surprising if someone got suspicious that a person that good-looking would be working at an industrial company of all places.

Making sure that the hallway is clear of people, Seokjin lifts the grate off and shuffles so his feet are the first thing that goes through the empty square. He didn’t have room to bring any large pieces of equipment with him, so the spy drops to the floor as gracefully as he can without any abseiling type gear. He scrambles off of the ground, dusts off his shirt and tries to hide any still-prevalent shreds of self-hatred left in his composure and face.

Briskly and confidently, Seokjin walks through the car park, but drops abruptly behind a Mini when he hears sounds of commotion nearby. He peeks his head out reluctantly and sees multiple security guards pour out of the hallway he just exited. Panic starts flooding through his nostrils and mouth once again. It’s obvious that they’re about to search the entire parking lot, so Seokjin shoots a glance at Jungkook’s car, praying for him a bit, sucks in a breath and rolls under the Mini.


End file.
